Warner Bros Movie World (Canada)
Warner Bros. Movie World (more commonly referred to as Movie World) is a popular movie related theme on the Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. It is owned and operated by Village Roadshow since the take over from Time Warner and is the only movie related park in Canada. The park contains various movie-themed rides and attractions ranging from motion simulators to roller coasters and slow river rides. In addition, costumed character performers also patrol the park, allowing visitors the chance to take photos with them. These include Batman, Austin Powers, Marilyn Monroe, Superman, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy and various Looney Tunes characters. Minor street shows including skits and singing performances are also present. The All-Star Parade showcases costumed characters alongside vehicles and movie-themed floats. There are a number of active film studios within the Movie World complex. the soundstages are amongst the many films and television series produced at Warner Roadshow Studios, adjoining Warner Bros. Movie World. Areas Warner Bros Movie World is divided into seven themed areas. Warner Bros Studios Warner Bros Studios inspired by the studio of Warner Bros & The Streets of Hollywood & Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Hollywood Boulevard at Disney's Hollywood Studios; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Warner Bros merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. At the far end of Hollywood Boulevard stands a replica of the landmark Warner Bros Tower & Soundstages, The Roxy Theater is a 4-D Theater. & a stunt show of Police Academy Stunt Show. this area had Rides & Attractions & More. Hollywood Hollywood inspired by the real location of a similar name, At the far end of Hollywood stands a replica of the landmark Chinese Theater which houses a 4-D Theater. This Themed area had Rides & Attractions & More. Streets of New York City Streets of New York City inspired by the real location of a similar name, this themed area had Rides & Attractions & More The Wild West The Wild West is a set from Western Movies. The Old West includes 2 roller coasters, Rides & Attractions, a stunt show & more. DC Studios DC Studios is a themed area based on DC Superheroes & Villains. DC Studios includes Rides & Attractions & More. Santa Monica Pier Santa Monica Pier inspired by the real location of a similar name, This themed areas had Rides & Attractions & More Looney Tunes Studios Looney Tunes Studios is a themed area based Looney Tunes & other Warner Bros Cartoons. Rides & Attractions & More. Warner Bros Movie World Themed Areas Warner Bros Movie World has over 7 Themed Areas. Warner Bros Studios Warner Bros Studios inspired by the studio of Warner Bros & The Streets of Hollywood & Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Hollywood Boulevard at Disney's Hollywood Studios; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Warner Bros merchandise and park services. Rides & Attractions: * Category:Ontario World Resort (Canada) Category:Ontario World Studios Resort (Canada) Warner Bros. Ontario Resort